the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Megalon
Bio Megalon would start out life by being one of the kaiju created by the Muans during the Atlantean/Muan War only to become the Seatopians' god later on. The giant cockroach kaiju is more brawn than brain. Although he is more intelligent than the kaiju who are purely instinctual (albeit just slightly) he's the dumbest kaiju in that intellectual range. He's mentally similar to a human child, going so far as to throw temper tantrums like one whenever things don't go his way. The best way to utilize Megalon effectively is give him a partner who can strategize and do more than, say, charge headfirst at the enemy. History Between 10,400 and 10,200 Years Ago Megalon was created by Muan scientists as part of the kaiju arms race that the Atlanteans and Muans were taking part in during the Atlantean/Muan War. He would be used in some battles, but most often he was left unused due to his limited intelligence. When Antonio the First, the leader of a group comprised of both Muans and Atlanteans who wanted nothing more to do with the war, approaches Megalon and tells him how they want to leave the war behind them, Megalon agrees to help them. He gives the Seatopians protection as they leave Lemuria for a Muan island settlement that'll later be known as Easter Island, and then helps them take over the island. Antonio urges Megalon to create them a place to live underground out of fear the Muans will easily crush them if they stay on the surface, so Megalon does as he's told. The giant cockroach ends up tunneling into a large hollow earth pocket under the island shortly afterwards, which the Seatopians take possession. After the necessary preparations are made using technology to make the hollow earth pocket suitable for the Seatopians to permanently live in, they begin constructing the kingdom of Seatopia there with Megalon's help. The Seatopians begin worshipping Megalon as a god for all that he's done for them. 1972 During the early portion of this year, the Seatopians become allies with the Nebulans and allow them to use Megalon in their invasion of Earth. When the Nebulans arrive, they transform Megalon into a cyborg so he can be controlled by the same carrier frequency used to control Gigan (not to mention Megalon had grown very weak due to staying underground and remaining inactive for many years). Complications arise due to Megalon's physiological being difference from Gigan, which results in Megalon being unable to respond to commands over the carrier frequency if he's too far away from its source. Since their invasion's timeframe prevented working on a permanent solution to the problem, the Nebulans decide to work around it by kidnapping Goro Ibuki and his robot Jet Jaguar so they can force him to make the robot function as a mobile relay transmitter. After gaining control of the robot, it's sent to Easter Island to lead Megalon to the Monster Islands where Godzilla (II) is residing. Megalon is able to ambush the Monster King from underground thanks to Jet Jaguar distractions, but he is quickly driven off when the island's other inhabitants assist Godzilla in the fight. Megalon burrows to World Children's Land and waits for Godzilla to arrive there for the final battle. When Godzilla does arrive, with Anguirus by his side, Megalon launches another underground ambush on the duo and battles them solo until he gets them close to Gigan. When Gigan joins the fight, Megalon takes on Anguirus while his partner fights Godzilla. After the Nebulans put Godzilla out of commission with the Godzilla Tower's laser beam, Megalon and Gigan begin beating the hell out of Anguirus until Godzilla Tower's destruction. Even though both Megalon and Gigan are freed from Nebulan control by this, Megalon starts following Gigan's orders and joins his cyborg partner in battling Anguirus and a weakened Godzilla. Godzilla and Anguirus are nearly beaten to death by the duo, but Megalon makes the mistake of launching Godzilla at the remains of Godzilla Tower, which causes Godzilla to get revitalized by the laser cannon's power source. Both Megalon and Gigan end up being driven away by Godzilla and Anguirus by the battle's end, with Megalon burrowing back to Seatopia. Abilities/Aspects Organic * Flight at mach 2 * Burrows underground at mach 1 and travel underwater at mach 2 by combining his drill arms to form a living drill to blast through rock and swim through water * Can generate intense electricity and compound it into a burst of lightning from the horn on his forehead * Drill arms are capable of breaking even the hardest materials Weakness: * Isn't exactly the brightest kaiju Cyborg * Able to hover for short distances thanks to rocket boosters on his backside, but travels slowly due to his sheer mass * Able to spit napalm-filled organic spheres from his mouth * Burrows underground at mach 2 and travel underwater at mach 4 by compressing his body and combining his drill arms to form a living drill to blast through rock and swim through water * Can generate intense electricity and compound it into a burst of lightning from the horn on his forehead * Drill arms are capable of breaking even the hardest materials * Can channel the magnetism used to hold his drill arms together throughout his body to create a magnetic vortex before unleashing the energy from his body in the form of a shockwave Weaknesses: * Isn't exactly the brightest kaiju * Unable to burrow again until his magnetism returns after using his magnetic vortex attack Category:Kaiju Category:Muan Kaiju Category:Deity